


The accident

by AllTimeBillie (BillieLD)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Convention, Hospitals, M/M, This sucks don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieLD/pseuds/AllTimeBillie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob wakes up in a strange place hearing a voice he can't quite recognize next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The accident

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something and ended up being something else. I have no idea what happened.

“... to move, now! Please wake up!” These were the first words Rob heard when he started coming back to consciousness. 

He could hear the voice, understood the words but he couldn't see who was talking to him and couldn't seem to answer. He felt like he should recognize the person who was talking to him, he felt like he had heard this voice a million times in his life but it sounded different than it usually did. The person sounded so far away but it was not what was different, there was something else, something he had never heard in that voice before today and as much as he tried, he couldn't recognize the person. Why did he have to wake up? Why did this person sound so desperate for him to move? He tried to remember where he was but he couldn't remember anything. He remembered walking out of the hotel but he couldn't remember why and he couldn't seem to find out what had happened after this. Where did he go? Everything was blank. His train of thoughts was soon interrupted by a shaky sigh and he felt the bed dip next to him. At least, he knew he was laying on a bed but he didn't know where. Maybe he was back at the hotel. One thing was sure, he wasn't home. The easiest way to know was to open his eyes. His eyelids felt much more heavier than they should have and opening his eyes was a task that required almost too much strength. He was determined to know where he was though and he tried again. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he was almost blinded by the white light he could see everywhere around him. Everything was so white and bright and he needed a few seconds to adjust to it and finally see where he was. As soon as his eyes had adjusted, it became obvious that he was in a hospital room but why, he couldn't remember. He tried moving a bit and soon figured out that everything seemed okay. His arm came in contact with something next to him and the person's breath hitched, making Rob remember that someone was there. He slowly turned his head to see who was there but before he could see them, the voice spoke again. 

“Rob?” And this time, he recognized it. He sounded exhausted and shaky but it was unmistakeably Richard. How could he have not recognized his best friend's voice? The answer came to him as soon as he saw Richard. He was so far from his usual happy, smiling self that Rob would have barely recognized his face. His usually lively golden eyes were red and bloodshot and his disheveled hair showed that something bad had to have happened. But what broke Rob's heart was how he could clearly see the tear tracks on his best friend's cheeks. 

“Rich? What happened?” Rob asked, his voice sounding rough but weak. 

“I don't know. You went out to get some air after our panel yesterday and then I got a phone call saying that you got hit by a car. Some drunk guy lost control of his car and went right to the side walk and you were right there.” Rich said, his voice still shaking and obviously trying to keep his tears at bay. “I thought I had lost you, that I'd never see you again.” Richard confessed and Rob could swear he had never heard him sound so broken. 

“But I'm good, everything is alright now.” Rob said, reaching towards Richard's arm. “See, I've been lucky but I'm alright.” 

Richard nodded and sniffled, wiping away his tears before reaching for Rob's hand and taking it in his. “I'm glad you are. I really thought you wouldn't get through it. You've been in a coma for almost a whole day.” 

“Really? That long?” Rob asked surprised. 

Richard nodded, looking at his watch. “22 hours and a half actually.” 

Rob smiled, squeezing Richard's hand. “I might not look like it but I'm strong.” He said when Richard looked back up at him. 

They stayed like this for a while, staring in each other's eyes and still holding each other's hand when the door of Rob's room opened letting in Jensen who froze in his place.  
“Am I interrupting something?” He asked when both men turned to look at him. 

“No, it's good.” Richard said, reluctantly letting go of Rob's hand and backing away a bit. 

“No, don't mind me, I'll go call the guys to tell them you're awake, Rob. We were all pretty worried about you, not as much as Rich though. The guy was a mess.” Jensen teased, Richard glaring at him. 

“Shut up.” The older said. 

“Anyway, I'm glad you're awake. I'll go so you can continue where you left off.” Jensen said, winking before walking out of the door. 

“He stayed with me pretty much the whole time.” Richard said. “If he wasn't there someone else was there too. He wasn't lying, everyone was worried.” He said, walking back closer to Rob, sitting on the chair on the side of his bed just like he had been a few minutes before. 

Seeing that Richard was looking at his hand but not doing anything about it, Rob grabbed Richard's hand and smiled when the older man looked up at him. 

“Y'know, this whole thing made me realize some things.” Richard said, sighing. “I don't know what I'd do without you. If I was to lose you, I just- I don't know what I'd do with my life if I didn't have you.” He said, mumbling something that Rob couldn't understand at the end. 

“What?” Rob asked. Richard looked up at him and Rob sighed. “You're mumbling again.” Rob clarified. 

“I think that I've realized that- uh, I might, maybe, I want more than just friendship. With you I mean, I just-” Richard sighed, unable to go on. 

Rob smiled and used his other hand to lift up Richard's head, and locked his eyes with him. “If only you knew how long I've wanted that.” Rob said before bending down to kiss Richard soflty, his hand going from under his chin to his cheek. 

Once again, Jensen opened the door and froze in his steps, this time smiling. Both men stopped and opened their eyes to look at Jensen. 

“For fuck's sake Jensen, timing is not your thing.” Richard said, exasperated. 

“I was just coming to tell you that some of the guys'll be there soon so you better get this over with but as I can see, you already did.” Jensen said. “It was about time by the way, your flirting and obliviousness was becoming quite tiring.” 

Rob rolled his eyes and brought Richard's face back to him, kissing him again. 

“Alright, I got it, I'll leave you alone.” Jensen said, turning away to walk out of the room and wait for the other guys.


End file.
